


The Four Ladies of Speed!

by QueenFanfiction25



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Female Bart, Female Bart Allen, Female Wally West, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanfiction25/pseuds/QueenFanfiction25
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, If you haven't known by now about me is that I have a passion for Dc. Especially for the Young justice and Outsiders for that matter. Among those skintight attractive bodysuits of justice is The Flash family, or what I like to call them the speedy family. However, this book wouldn't be an ordinary tale of them, no, thanks to KeiKeiYuki18, an astonishing author on Archive of Our Own, I've involved my surroundings to her storytelling. Amazes of each chapter after another that I've to decide to create a book of the family and how I portray them in my image. And hopefully, deliver a gift for those who will love the Ladies of Speed~





	1. A Bit of A Bio~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiKeiYuki18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lady Scarlet Speedster Drabbles~!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948063) by [KeiKeiYuki18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18). 

> The flash, Kid Flash, Impulse, and Accelerate ( Me) are Central City heroes and defends of Missouri. Though all four are sturdy and robust, each of them owns different types of personality and traits that somehow bring their friends and family to smile~

Name: Bedegraine "Barry" Henry Allen.

Personality: Kind, responsible, intelligent, giddy, loving, and selfless. 

Likes: Reading, morning runs, work, animals, and swimming.

Dislikes: Green beans, shots, cold temperature, and catcalled.  
Powers: Super speed, Superhuman Abilities ( infinite mass punch), Quantum Tunneling, Time Travel, Constructs, Speed Speak, Inter-Dimensional Travel, Lending, and Borrowing Speed, Speed Force Aura, Rapid Healing, Speed Reading, Immunity To Telepathy, Change Voice At-Will, Throw Lightning, Create Speed Vortexes, Superhuman Reflexes, Speed Scouting, and healing lick.  


History: From a very young age, Barry Allen had an unsteady relationship with her family, especially with her father. And while She prepared to participate in a spelling bee at her school, her mother, Nora Allen, was struggling to encourage. Her precious daughter while Nora was working double shifts and trying to get a divorce from her father, Henry. On the day of Barry's big spelling bee, she returned home to discover the motionless body of her deceased mother. Her father had been placed under arrest, though he professed his innocence. Barry was soon taken in by a kindly man, Darryl Frye, who was secretly involved romantically with Nora, raising her with all of his love. Soon Barry became a forensic scientist in S.T.A.R Labs to find any leads on her mother's murder case to prove her fathers' freedom. For years, Barry visited her father in prison, promising to look at her mother's murder until she convinces her father's innocence. However, after years and failing to find any proof; Henry broke down in tears, admitting that he had committed the crime resulting in Barry's breakdown. She was storming in her lab that night, destroying everything in her lab apart out of anger and sorrow. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed through her lab's window, striking her in the chest, causing her to drop the chemical vials she was carrying, and douse herself. After a long comatose period, Barry woke with super-speed abilities, Inspired by Darryl's example, Barry decided to take on a symbol for himself and fight for good and protecting the good people of earth as; The Flash.

Name: Wallis Rudolph "Wally" West. 

Personality: Clown, goof-ball, impatient, impulsive, recklessness, guy-crazy, goofy nature, a science whiz, clingy, and selfless. 

Likes: Eating, talking, hugging, pranking, video games, dancing, and swimming.

Dislike: fish, dresses, make-up, heels, and magic.

Powers: Super speed, Quantum Tunneling, Time Travel, Inter-Dimensional Travel, Speed Force Aura, Rapid Healing, Lending, and Borrowing Speed, Change Voice At-Will, Throw Lightning, Create Speed Vortexes, Superhuman Reflexes, and healing lick.  


History: Wallis Rudolph "Wally" West was always, and still is, an adventurous child growing up in the age of heroes. Watching every astonishing battle in the local news, reading post and notifications of daily heroes, even reading fanfiction ( She will never emit it). So, it was a surprise when looking in her new cousin closet; she discovered a journal of Barry being her all-time favorite hero: The Flash. Whelmed of this, she practically begged Barry to take her as a partner in crime, Barry refused, but that didn't stop Wally making her dream a reality. Without her cousin knowing, took a page of the formula that resulted in The Flash accident and started working in her parent's garage. She then finally replicated the experiment that gave Barry her powers, although including blowing the garage along sending her to the hospital. After she came out of the hospital, Wally manifested the powers she desired, making Barry reluctantly agreed to let her become Kid Flash.

Name: Bedegraine "Bart" Henry Allen II.

Personality: clingy, somewhat an airhead, hyperactive, vivacious, very talkative, and selfless.

Likes: Chicken Whizee, cooking, Spanish ( eheh~), pole dancing, sweets, and giving khaji-Da kisses.

Dislike: Liver, school, staying still, and not getting hugs.

Power: Super speed, Superhuman Abilities ( infinite mass punch), Quantum Tunneling, Time Travel, Constructs, Speed Speak, Inter-Dimensional Travel, Lending, and Borrowing Speed, Speed Force Aura, Rapid Healing, Speed Reading, Immunity To Telepathy, Change Voice At-Will, Throw Lightning, Create Speed Vortexes, Speed Scouting, Superhuman Reflexes, and healing lick.  


History: Bedegraine "Bart" Henry Allen II, lived where the sun doesn't shine through the gloomy sky. where humans and meta-humans work for hours, living in collapsed former builds covered in dust and shattered glass and trash scatted the floors. Building machines for the Reach that slaughter other homeworlds and innocent civilians to gain a higher level of authority. Ten years of repeated beating, working, and creepy stares of the killer Blue Beetle took a lot out of her, praying every night to send hope to doomed earth. She and alongside her cousin, Cairistiona "Cristina" Fiona Allen-Prince, soon took title as the Blue Beetle's slaves. Taking on everyday tasks to serve their overlord and displaying their slave mark. Three years later the two and a friend, Nathaniel Tryon create a time machine to travel back in time to stop the domination of Blue Beetle and the Reach. By stoping the death of Flash; Tryon, who as Neutron had been responsible for many past atrocities, gave Bart a special device that would strip Neutron of his powers. knowing once they fix time, they can't come back. Yet they are not afraid and sent off to the age of heroes.

Name: Cairistiona "Cristina" Fiona Allen-Prince.

Personality: Shy, mature, clingy, resourceful, strong, and selfless.

Likes: Art, Writing, music, tv, discovering new things, pole dancing, and sweets.

Dislike: Math, catcalled, clothes not fitting her, small space, and being away from the other speedsters.

Powers: Super speed, Superhuman Abilities ( infinite mass punch), Quantum Tunneling, Time Travel, Constructs, Speed Speak, Inter-Dimensional Travel, Lending, and Borrowing Speed, Speed Force Aura, Rapid Healing, Speed Reading, Immunity To Telepathy, Change Voice At-Will, Throw Lightning, Create Speed Vortexes, Speed Scouting, Sonic scream, Superhuman Reflexes, and healing lick.

History: Cristina lived doing all of the difficult work that tortures millions of innocent people for obscenity of an alien race known as the Reach. Serving a cruel ruler known as Blue Beetle, Cristina at first had her lovely mother's warm embraces to dealing with the continuous destruction and death that plag their lives. Giving her a bit of faith that somehow it will disappear, and they could live a life full of love and family; it didn't. Her mother, her only light, exterminate by the hands of the Black Beetle of the Reach soldiers. Guilty of stoping process work for the new weapons that annihilate lives in sixty range beams. She soon then be placed in the same structure as her only living cousin, Bedegraine "Bart" Henry Allen II. Without fail, Cristina imprinted Bart as her new hope and clings to her. Praying to the gods that no one will take her away as they did her mother. Years have gone by, and a new title bestowed to the two girls as servants of the Blue Beetle. She was doing all that he asked without hesitation, nothing big surprisingly, and nothing sexually either. Just everyday tasks as cleaning and bring him documents and orders sent by the Reach, it was...peaceful in away. Three years later, the two and a friend, Nathaniel Tryon, Creates a time machine to travel back in time to stop the domination of Blue Beetle and the Reach. By stoping the death of Flash; Tryon, who as Neutron had been responsible for many past atrocities, gave Bart a unique device that would strip Neutron of his powers. Knowing once they fix time, they can't come back. They are not afraid and sent off to the age of heroes.


	2. {Their Voices!}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read right my readers! I made a video of the lady of speed voices, so I hope you enjoy the vid!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8zpV8pX0hg>


	3. {A Cooking Disaster}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love comes in many shapes and forms, however, this form wasn't in the best condition.

()  
Date: 9/19/19  
Word count: 911  
Ship: Wally x Dick  
Fandom: Young Justice: Season 1  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Wally stares perplexed at her creation, the unknown morsel laying within the plastic container. Rippling bubbles, releasing the horrible scent of dead fish along with withering onions that provokes unexpecting eyes with its irritating aroma. Sighing, Wally carefully held the gross concoction, discharging into the barren sink with running cold water. How can this happen? She thought while washing the container. She followed every single direction the recipe called: she washed the vegetables, minced dozens of onions, she even massaged slimy chicken. With her bare hands feeling the disgusting sensation between her fingers, nearly causing Wally to puke In nausea. Despite experiencing all that, her determination on her personal goal provides the redhead motivation to keep moving forward.

  
For she was on a mission; overwhelming the mischievous Boy Wonder to fall madly in love with her astounding cooking skills.  
Yes, Wallis Rudolph "Wally" West, the most hypersonic teenager on the planet is hopelessly crushing on world-renowned Robin, Gotham's jovial trickster and royal sidekick of the Dark knight Batman. He's also known as Dick Grayson. Once a glistening acrobat who flew gracefully as the wild redbreast in Haly's Circus, alongside with his affectionate parents, beloved Mary, and John Grayson. Renowned for their miraculous performances  
across the world. The family traveled far and wide displaying their incredible talents. Everything seemed everlasting in utter bliss until that tragic day when Haly's Circus opened its curtains to Gotham City and billionaire Bruce Wayne. With a grand opening of the family flying across the atmosphere with laughter and cheering below. As the young twelve-year-old reached for his mother's hands, A terrifying snap echoed throughout the crowd, hysterical screams of the audience flooded the circus. In horror, Dick's perfect world slowed, watching his parents falling to their deaths. Assassinated by a ruthless and rapacious mobster Tony Zucco. Leaving the lackluster boy with nothing.  
Luckily destiny didn't leave Dick with completely nothing, for it gave him Bruce Wayne. Most prosperous man of Gotham City, and its protector disguise as the elusive Batman, making Dick Robin, Boy Wonder. Fighting off crime on the daily, defending innocents, and even be apart of an incredible team of superpowered teenagers call Young Justice. Meeting the different personalities of each teammate, becoming more of an...family. Wally still remembered one night, after their very first international mission exposing an illegal drug ring in Rome. Deciding on commemorating the occasion the entire team threw a party. Full of multiple colorful lights, music, and Miss.Megan, one of her teammates, delicious meals that are so mouthwatering she'd took eight helpings. While munching away on succulent pork, Wally noticed that Dick and Conner talking among themselves, laughing and surprisingly Robin was, smiling. True Wally sees Dick smiles numerous times when he's pranking supervillains or being a Meme troll. However, this smile holds genuine enjoyment and happiness she'd ever seen in her lifetime; an adorable smile on his"serious." face.

Absorbed by this new development, Wally continued staring at him until she'd soon witnessed something more incredible, he's grinning in laughter. The cause of it was a sizzling chicken pie. Using this valuable information, she decided to utilize this as a vantage, Unfortunately for her, she'd had overlooked a concerning Speedster's drawback; they were terrible cooks.

Ultimately defeated Wally Set-aside the now washed container on the top of drying ranch. Allowing her body to slouch across the cold marble countertop pressing her face on the icy surface contemplating. No matter how hard she tries, her chances of getting the most honorable moreover sweetest guy attention is all for nothing? Eventual, her thoughts were shortly interrupted by the opening of the front door. Knowing fully well who'd come home, turning her head slightly, seeing her favorite cousin; Barry Allen. Awe-inspiring woman and superpowered Meta with the divine power of speed. Barry comes into the kitchen," So, how's it coming along with...the soup?" she asked.

  
"It's a chicken pie."

  
Wally groaned out disappointment," What was I thinking? I'll never make something that he'll like, what's the point," she cries.  
Barry winced at the redhead in pitty knowing how important this was on giving this for Dick, remembering her early years endlessly pursuing dreamy boys and sending love letters. That nobody replied back. Nonetheless, Cupid's magic surprises her with matching her up with a playboy pilot who always makes her feel special and never neglected. Destiny encouraged her, its time to return the favor. Walking up behind the depressed shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze," Wally," she starts softly," let's combine our amazing skills, knocking the socks off of BoyWonder," Wally slowly smile.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Dick Grayson faced hazardous and life-threatening situations for years, always having a contingency on everything; This wasn't those times. Standing before him was otherworldly within the container, held by the Speedster that was giving him puppy-dog eyes that deceives everyone. He could already feel his teammates' smiling and snickering in the background at her suffering. Wally Hands the monstrous to him, still grinning ear to ear watching him, waiting for his response. Gulping down his uneasiness, Dick gradually picks up the spoon, quivered when he saw the surface change color. Holding the wretched morsel, Dick slowly takes a bite, immediately regretting afterward. Comprehensive sensation traveled his entire body unable to move. Quickly spitting out the venom from his mouth, he soon noticed the redhead body scattered on the solid ground, Mumbling sorrowfully. Artemis, another member in the team, in a plane motor tone,  
"You really can't understand girls do you?"


	4. {Chocolate Kiss}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate is the sweeties' thing~

()  
Date: 2/14/20  
Word count: 391  
Ship: Bart x Eduardo/ Goldenflash  
Fandom: Young Justice: Outsiders  
____________________________________________________________________________________

  
" So, this brownish stuff is chocolate?" questioned Bart as she looks at the newfangled liquid within the bowl, making Ed chuckle at her curiosity. 

  
The Meta-Human Youth Center is holding its first-ever Valentine's Day party for the young Metas and faculty. Commemoration on their first year of supporting Metas of controlling their new abilities and a day were the kids can enjoy the sugary candy day. While the gang goes aid in decorations, Bart and Eduardo took the kitchen, cooking various foods and desserts.   
" Ya, it comes from Theobroma cacao, cocoa tree," he explains, taking the bowl. 

  
" They roast the cacao beans in large, rotating ovens. Bringing out the flavor and aroma, and it dries and darkens the seeds," Ed then grabs a sliver tray and pours the mixture in, " then crush and ground into a thick paste called chocolate liquor, creating chocolate." Bart nodded, observing closely at his actions.

  
These things were nonexistent back at her era, whipped out due to contamination on the earth's soils. Hindering anything from growing, Reach manufactured domes where food, water, and even weaponry were made. Reach food was edible; tasteless slush that purpose was to feed humans nothing else. However, arriving in the past, Bart and her cousin Cristina were introduced to delectable and delicious dishes that were full-packed of flavors. No matter the meal, they relish each bite with endless delight resulting in them wanting to learn everything and anything in cooking.

  
While Ed Continues pouring more chocolate into trays, Bart noticed a container. Sitting alone in the corner, walking towards it, within was leftovers that clung to the sides. Holding it up, she looks at Eduardo, then at the container, soon a mischievous smile forms on her lips. 

  
Placing away the lasts of the trays, Eduardo felt a faint tapping on his shoulder," Ed~," Ed turns to the redhead. However, before he could ask anything, he was suddenly pushed back, hitting the hard countertop. Letting a surprised gasp, Ed then felt incredibly soft, but familiar lips press against his own. He tastes...chocolate? Bart leans back, still pressing against Eduardo's body, giving him a sparkling smile, " Happy Valentine's day babe!" she gleefully said, her lips glistening thin chocolate spread across. He blinks for a moment, then tenderly chuckles at his adorable 

  
" Happy Valentine's day, mi amor."


	5. Bart's Food Adventures: How she begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being of her cooking adventure!

Bart was overzealous at the dinner table. 

Understandably a typical behavior of the youngest speedster, however, she seems more restless than anything. Practically vibrating in her seat, smiling so vast it was considering. Barry leans towards her," Um, Bart, is there something you wanna tell us?" Bart's smile grew even more. standing up, she takes a breath," I'm joining a cooking class!"

The entire family stood silent, then starts happily clapping and even congratulates. Everyone knew the moment Bart first discovered twenty-first-century meals she instantly trying every dish is there to offer. Savoring all kinds of delicious flavors, Bart decided right there and now to go and explore each individual. Barry stood from her seat and hugs her baby granddaughter," I'm so proud of you, baby! when you start?"

" At Wayne manor,"

....what.


	6. {Love You!}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime should never joke, ever.

()  
Date: 3/4/20  
Word count: 445  
Ship: Jaime x Bart/ bluepulse  
Fandom: Young Justice: Season 3  
____________________________________________________________________________________

It's another family movie night at the Reyes' residence, and they're going all out! Accompanying this week's event is their honorary guest and Jaime's cute girlfriend to enjoy the fun, alongside eating Mrs.Reyes's delicious cooking.

  
They start by arranging the living room with fluffy colorful cushions and blankets to cover the floors for where they sit for their epic movie marathon. Staring, "Sonic The Hedgehog" and " Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker." Courtesy from Milagro's excellent selection, while Bart, Milagro, and Jamie are building pillow sanctuary, Alberto and Bianca prepare snakes. " We have to watch Sonic first, its the best!" Milagro declared, holding Bart's arm," He's the best!" 

  
Jaime rolled his eyes," You like it because he makes that stupid dance move." 

  
" Its the floss, you uncultured swine!"

  
Bart giggles happily as watching the pair dispute over classic memes or the newer generation failing society, It's so fascinating how connected there are without even relishing. Though both personalities differ from one another, their love for each other is crystal clear. Reminding her of her relationship with her cousin, they're inseparably bound facing the hardships of their future. No matter the challenges that hurled their way, they overcame together as the powerful duo akin to their heritage.   
" Bart."

  
Bart looks up towards Milagro holding a large bowl of salted popcorn," Let's do the sealion trick!" Bart smiles excitedly," Ya!". Milagro and Bart had this tradition whenever the other can catch food like a sealion, they get first to pick in anything, and loser haves to follows the winner's orders for the day. Originally this was invented for both siblings, however since Jaime is older, the tradition got passed between the Speedster and Milagro. Leaning back, Bart gets ready for the first shot. Jumping for each treat with while her boyfriend softly chuckles at her performance. "Why you like this?" 

  
" Aww, come on! You know you love me," Bart responded, playfully catching another treat. Jaime abruptly smiles at her," Where did you get that idea?" he said jokingly. Suddenly the room became deadly silent Bart suddenly stops jumping, allowing a few popcorns to land in front of her. Both Jaime and Milagro look at the redhead in concern, questioning what the matter with the redhead before long what broke the silent startled Jaime; Bart was sniveling. Raising her head, she lets out small whimpers rubbing her eyes," Y-you hate m-me?" she weeps tearful  
Utterly horrified, Jaime quickly took action, grabbing Bart into his arms, hugging her tight and planting kisses on her face and lips," I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT I LOVE YOU!" 

" Mama! Jaime made Bart Cry!"

  
"**Que**!?!" 


	7. {Corona}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corona hits and the family is not happy.

()  
Date: 3/27/20  
Word count: 99  
Ship: Bart x Jaime/ Bluepulse   
Fandom: Young Justice: Outsiders  
____________________________________________________________________________________

  
"I'm soo bored!!" Bart bewails, plopping onto the couch," I want to run!!"

  
Wally didn't respond, busying herself on her computer as she works on essential documents for S.T.A.R. Labs. The Allen-West household is under complete lockdown form the universal Coronavirus (COVID-19), and the family is taking extra precautionary. In keeping themselves healthy during this pandemic, fortunately, they're already stocked for the formidable future. However, being Speedster standing in one place too long can cause...unwanted jiggers.

  
" I'm going to call Jaime again."

  
" Bart, no, we can't pay for the phone bill until Coronavirse is gone."

  
" What!!!"


End file.
